


A very unexpected guest

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A friendship is formed.





	A very unexpected guest

Our story begins in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she's hiding in one of the stalls; but little does she know that a very lost goblin is about to stumble into her life and alter it forever.

Griphook entered the bathroom and shouted, "Is there anybody in here?"

Myrtle floated out of her stall and muttered, "Just me, Moaning Myrtle; the ghost everybody hates."

Griphook asked, "Why do they hate you, dear?"

Myrtle frowned. "I wail and moan too much." 

Griphook smiled. "Well, I don't hate you."

Myrtle sighed. "That's because you only just met me."

Griphook declared, "I, Griphook; will vow from this day onwards to always be your friend and not hate you like the rest."

Myrtle beamed, "I'd like that."


End file.
